Being Free
by i luv niki4444
Summary: She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when her saw it. Kagome and Atem!
1. The Day she Dies

Hi i luv niki4444 is now writing...

...Being Free!

Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy!

Okay so I know I was going to have it rated T but I don't know where this will go so I' m giving M just in case. ;) Sorry if you wanted T!

_**Summery:**__ She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when he saw it. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha as of now...but..**

**far off voice: Shut it and start the story everyone's been waiting for!**

BIG Thanks to ThePandaHat who helped me figure out where to start this story :D (Atem or Past Atem)

**o0o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Feudal Era**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**o0o**

The wind blew past, the branches swung back and forth cutting a desperately running girl in the face, arms, legs, and stomach.

She had picked quite a night to follow Inuyasha. To find him with his clay figurine. To watch as he slowly draped her down and laid with her.

It wouldn't have been as bad if Kikyo hadn't known she would follow. Hadn't known she would see him with her. And hadn't set up a barrier that prevented her from moving and him from seeing her.

Her eyes... even they could not move, could not close as the couple slowly and deliberately declothed one another. As he... no she could not continue that thought, Kagome couldn't bear to! She had seen to much, heard to much, smelled to much.

She had watched as Kikyo asked. "What of my reincarnation?" And had waited with baited breath for his answer, all hope crashing and horror taking its place as Inuyasha stated. "She doesn't matter. She's just a jewel detector. She is nothing. She cannot compare to you in beauty, scent, or power. She is but a weak, needy, bitch."

She had tryed to cry but nothing came. She had tryed to call for help. She had silently screamed at him as he allowed Kikyo to drag him into the deepest pits of hell. She had waited, she had watched, and she had broken. As the earth closed over the hole... the fire, she had noticed a glint on the ground.

And a notebook with an arrow through one of the holes holding it to a tree not far from it. As she approached what she could only guess was a steel object.

Stopping as she recognized it. The Tetsusaiga sat not far from her, it was half transformed; half out of its sheath. 'But why?...' she had wondered, when it clicked. She had ran to the diary and started to read the last page with tears running down her cheeks.

_The 27th day, The 11th full moon, of my 3rd awakened year._

_Dear my sweet lovable Kagome,_

_I know I have hurt you... and I can understand if you will never forgive me. But... I have realized my mistake, I have realized my fortune._

_With you all I have ever had to be is myself, but Kikyo... she could not accept me because of my heritage, because I'm a hanyou she refused to love me._

_I have compared you to Kikyo all this time and I never understood what I was doing, how I was tormenting your soul. It wasn't until we came upon Midoriko's cave that I knew something I had never dared even let my mind consider. _

_I guess my brother is right I am weak, but I doubt its because I'm half human... no you have proved that assumption wrong my vixen. You're so strong, so spirited... but lets not talk of that yet. _

_I have asked many a time for you to take this damn rosary off. But in truth I know I don't deserve that luxury, you need this rosary. If you did not have your 'precious' then I would be wild and I would have killed you._

_Key word my love, WOULD HAVE. I have come to a conclusion lately and that is that I Inuyasha Taisho love you with every fiber of my being. I know you Kagome, you would forgive me for my sin, for my heartlessness, but I cannot allow that._

_So I have decided, I will go to hell where I belong... but I'm far from suicidal. I have not the nerve to take my own life so I will let Kikyo take it for me. _

_She will not know, she will never know. HEHE! Can you see it dearest? Her stupid, ugly face if she found out I'm smarter than people give me credit for? THAT I HAVE A BRAIN! Oh I'm laughing so hard I feel tears Kags! But I cannot cry I..._

Kagome had by now started dripping tears on the paper, she could not continue on. 'He doesn't sound like himself. Why is he being so gentleman like? And he put the date on it! So according this it was... November 27, 3 years since the awakening. (lets just say 500 years in the past)

She was about to close the diary when she noticed something yet again. Part of it had different handwriting. More feminine handwriting.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Well wasn't that sweet huh BITCH! Oh I wonder how Inuyasha will feel when he knows that I understand completely! If he ever figures it out._

_hmm. _

_I must wonder when he became so kind though. It was Disgusting. The thought that he could ever compare me to you._

_I admit I only read a few sentences before I stopped for fear of throwing up... which I feel must be extremely hard for one such as me to do... I must apologise Kagome. _

_Ever since I was brought back I feel as though I am not one but 2 people. No not in the aspect that you are thinking of I understand the difference between us. _

_But the souls of the women are fighting my soul... my regrets and my hatred that is. At times I am almost happy and then ,but a few minutes later I hate everything around me. _

_I feel that it is the joy of the womens souls that brings me this. The soul relives all its happy memories, and then it runs out and I'm brought back to my hatred and dispair! _

_I wish that I could be alive again... be myself again so I can apologise to both and you and Inuyasha. I have done so much to my dear hanyou and I am about to do so much more. But you must understand Kagome, I must bring him to hell. If I do not my soul will never..._

_Your such an ugly girl. I don't see what my Inuyasha liked about you so very much. You're so normal, you are so weak..._

_Oh I must again apologise for my rudeness. I did not mean such a terrible thing! I... I cannot do this anymore Kagome! I must bring Inuyasha with me! The hatred has come up with a plan and I'm scared that my mind could even come up with such a thing! I'm suppose to be pure... not evil. But I will do it all the same._

_I will put Inuyasha under a spell, and he will do all I command then we will mak..._

Kagome closed the diary with a slam. And she ran unwilling to accept the dark truth of things. And that was how she ended up like she was now. Running not caring about the trees, or the branches, or the rocks.

She cried heavily as she jumped down the well. She quickly climbed the latter. Running with her face in her hands...that was until she bumped into someone. "Ughf!" She fell to the ground along with the other person. "Sorry." She managed to sob out. "Hey are you okay... whats wrong?" Glancing up she found the concerned face of a boy not much younger than her. He had 3 different colors of hair. Blonde in front, then a layor of black, and lastly red... and it was all spiky. He had innocent voilet eyes and was wearing a blue suit with a black shirt underneath and sneakers. "Fi Fineee its n no nothing." She stuttered still crying. "Gotta goooo.!" She got up and ran to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I didn't get her name'

'Yugi!' ' Oh hey Atem! Whats wrong?' ' Its... that girl, she intrigues me.' 'Atem... you just met her! How can she intrigue you?'

'She is different... she holds so much power. It could be dangerous, I haven't felt this much power since all 7 of the Millennium

items were together... except her's is pure.'

'well she seemed kind of sad and lonely, not dangerous.' Atem sighed. 'Please befreind this girl Yugi... I wish to understand her.'

' But won't we be using her.' Atem rolled his eyes. 'You don't have to pretend to be her freind, just be there.'

'Fine.. I'll do my best.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay I understand that probably wasn't what you were expecting, and why do I say that you ask. Because I didn't expect IT! But don't worry I have it covered. I understand completly what I'm doing. So you should get a LOT of Atem/Yugi/Kagome interaction next chapter... freindship that is.


	2. An Authors Note

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	3. Painful Days

_The pain of one can effect many._

_-Niki_

* * *

><p>Kagome sniffled from inside her room, having run out of tears. Two days had passed since she'd fled the Fuedal Era. Her mother Izumi had come in to check on her several times. Offering her both food and comfort.<p>

Izumi had tried to convince Kagome that she knew how it felt to lose her first love, having been a teenager in her life. But Kagome shrugged it off, too tired or too hurt to care.

Several times, Souta had entered the scene as well, wordlessly offering food or asking to play video games. He knew words held no meaning to her, not at that point in time at least.

Kagome sighed, getting up from her bed for the first time in those two days. The pain had numbed, but was still there never the less. It was waiting for her to break, so the waterworks could begin again.

She walked out of her room on unsteady feet, padding down the stairs. Ignoring the confused and shocked expressions of her family.

She yawned, making her way into the bathroom. She slowly, turned the diel of the sink to just the right temperate, then splashed her face with water.

Kagome looked deep into the mirror that stood atop the sink. Narrowing her dark blue eyes, the whole while questioning everything she'd ever believed.

Could Inuyasha really have loved somone as unattractive as her?

Sure, her friends thought her cute, and her mom often called her adorable, with her pink cheek appearing to have a perminant blush (Most likely from anger), full lips, and the darkness of her eyes and hair.

She appeared to be quite the catch according to her friend Eri. Yet, the only guy to ever think of her like that had been Hojo, and he'd been proven to have strange tastes... in everything.

Kagome wrapped her head into her arms and leaned against the cool marble of the sink in a weak attempt to ward off her coming headache.

"Kagome?" Her mother's soft voice called from the kitchen, the question in her tone quite obvious. "Will you be eating breakfast with us this morning?"

Kagome's head turned to look at her mother on its own accord.

Her throat was so swollen, could she even talk? Should she speak? Making her decision she opened her mouth, not enjoying the way her throat seemed to crackle and pop in the least.

"School.' She croaked out, her voice so hoarse it sounded pitiful even to herself.

Her mother's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Kagome... it's spring break, you don't have to go to school for another week." She cleared her throat. "Which is what I've been wanting to speak to you about."

Mrs. Higurashi got up and walked toward her daughter, grabbing her hands tightly. "We're moving to Domino City, I found a place that looks really comfy." Tears began to gather in Izumi's eyes as she watched Kagome's own eyes widen in shock, "And I've already gotten a job there! The pay will be great, you just have to embrace it sweetheart."

"But... this was dad's house. He picked it out." Kagome whispered quietly, staring at her mother with slightly widened eyes.

Izumi's friends had been trying to convince her to move to Domino City for years, so they could spend more time together.

However, she had always refused because the shrine had been what her husband-Iowo- bought just a month before he was hit by a car, back when Kagome was seven.

Izumi said it wasn't right to sell the house, and often would call it her only reminder of Iowo.

In response to Kagome's words Izumi flinched back slightly. "Well, yes. Honey I just feel like we should move on." She murmured squeezing Kagome's hand reassuringly. "We need to stop living in the past, and start making a future... we both do."

Kagome looked into her mother's soft brown eyes, and realized the pain of Inuyasha's death was hurting Izumi just as much as it hurt her.

She took a deep breath and let a big fake smile melt onto her face. "Alright mom, that sounds great."

* * *

><p><em><strong>i luv<strong>_ **_niki4444_**

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about how SHORT THIS IS! 0_0 Now onto how terrible I wrote it.

I'm sorry for the way it was written (terribly) but my dad's really sick and he could die at any moment, so I've been really focused on that. That is also the reason why I haven't updated any of the stories. Now the hospital we are leaving for on Monday is around 10 hours away from where I live so I should be able to get some writing it, but if I can finish all the chapters I'll be cutting it REALLY close because it will be the 23!

The other reason for my lateness is because (and I've had to confess this more than one time on different stories! ^_^)

My computer has a virus that keeps making it turn off, then when I FINALLY get it to come back on it has erased EVERY single on of my files.

Now I don't know about you fellow writers, but I usually write my chapters on paper beforehand. Okay, I stopped doing that around the end of May, but anyway. Whenever I'm feeling really tired, or lazy I tend to just jump onto my computer (not literally) and type away until I either finish or am EXHAUSTED. 0_0

So back around February I wrote a chapter for EVERY single one of my stories and they all got deleted before I could post them.

This was a problem because I LIKED how I had it the first time and I don't know about you guys but when I write a chapter I am DONE! 0_0 I feel completely satisfied and have no intention of ever looking at the chapter again, I don't even reread them, bceause I've been looking at the things for so long I can't even go back anymore!

I always think I have them memorized but then when i try to go back and write the chapter again it's ... okay let's just call it super annoying.

See my rant is almost the size of my chapter! THIS IS SO WRONG! (I'm doing the flaming for you, please don't leave any mean reviews... 'looks around guilty' ... but I wouldn't blame you if you did. Or if you stopped reading this halfway through.

ANYWAY the point is I hate having to redo chapters, which makes me uninspired, which makes me uninterested in the story itself and then I just seem to forget the story exists! 0_0

Well, I guess I'll see you as soon as possible! XD

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	4. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark. If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

Niki


End file.
